1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to intravenous injection sites for the administration of fluids to a patient. More particularly, embodiments are directed to an intravenous injection site having a split septum assembly in fluid communication and interfit with the site.
2. Related Art
Intravenous devices are used to administer medicaments and other parenteral fluids to patients. The devices include an injection site having a fluid passageway. A distal end of the casing near the patient is coupled with a catheter, needle, or other medical device inserted into the patient. A cannula (metal or plastic) or needle is coupled with a proximal end of the casing near the clinician. A septum is provided at the proximal end of the casing to receive the cannula or needle. The septum assists in preventing fluid flow, including blood reflux, into and out of the casing. Blood reflux potentially leads to clotting of the blood and occlusion of the injection site.
Such intravenous devices present several problems. In a first problem, a fluid passageway fluid connected to the septum is generally axially straight, especially proximate the septum. When the clinician inserts the cannula or needle through the septum, fluid from the cannula or needle is inserted into the fluid passageway. However, because of the generally straight-sided fluid passageway, the clinician must insert the cannula or needle at a general center point of the septum. If the clinician is off-axis in inserting the cannula or needle, i.e., if the clinician does not center a tip of the cannula or needle in the septum, then the cannula or needle may impinge on the fluid passageway walls. This causes the clinician to retract the cannula or needle and reinsert. This retraction of the cannula or needle is undesirable, as it can introduce bacteria into the septum.
A second problem is a size of the form factor of intravenous devices. The form factor, i.e., a general shape and size of the housing of the intravenous device, is usually approximately 27.55 mm (1.08 in) along its axial length, and approximately 9.96 mm (0.39 in) along its transverse width at its widest point. This is a relatively large overall size of the form factor for use with neonates or animals, such as cats and dogs, that have small bones. However, simply making a smaller form factor with the same general structure as standard-sized form factors presents new problems. As the form factor becomes smaller, and consequently the septum and surrounding housing becomes smaller, it becomes more difficult for the septum to seal against undesired fluid flow, especially with use of the larger-diameter cannula (as compared to the needle). Another issue with making the form factor smaller is that the priming volume is reduced.